Sleeping Beauty Sakura
by Tallis-chan
Summary: AU -- On Hiatus -- A sleeping beauty crossover with Sakura and Shaoran. The truth is finally revealed to Shaoran! S
1. Prologue

CCS/Sleeping Beauty Crossover

Prologue

A long time ago in the Kingdom of Japan a new Princess was born.

Her parents, King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko held a great feast to celebrate their daughter's birth and everyone was welcome to come and bless the Princess. She was given the name Sakura since her beauty matched that of the cherry blossoms in spring.

Peasants from far and near came and welcomed the newborn baby. China's Queen Yelan came to visit her as well. Accompanying her was her son Shaoran. He had born around the same time as the Princess, so it had been decided that they should be betrothed as a way to unite their two kingdoms in peace.

The castle was also visited by three magical fairies. They came to present Sakura with three gifts, one from each of them.

The first fairy, Rika, stepped in front of the infant and with a wave of her wand gave her the gift of cheerfulness.

The second fairy, Noako, presented her with the gift of beauty.

However as the third fairy, Chiharu was about to present her gift an evil wind began to howl throughout the entire castle.

The evil witch Meiling had appeared. Angered at having being forgotten by the King and Queen she vowed that the Princess would die before the sun rises on her 15th birthday. Everyone in attendance was frightened by the horrible curse the evil witch had placed on their young Princess. Satisfied that she had made her point she left, leaving a silent and stunned audience behind.

Chiharu suggested that the Princess learn magic to protect herself. So as the final gift she granted the Princess the gift of magic.

Queen Yelan, concerned about her son thought it would be best that he learn magic as well.

King Fujitaka said that there was only one magician skilled enough to properly train them and he reported to the King himself.

Queen Yelan then suggested that Shaoran remain here to learn magic and protect the Princess. After a bit of deliberation they agreed. Sakura and Shaoran were to be taught magic once they reached their 10th birthday. Until then Shaoran would remain in Japan, living in the castle as a guest of the King and Queen.

The King's greatest Magician, Master Eriol would teach them. Immediately The King asked the Sorcerer as well as the fairies to protect the castle and Kingdom as best as they could.

So begins the story of Princess Sakura.


	2. Chapter 1

CCS/Sleeping Beauty Crossover

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

(A/N) Sakura and Shaoran are both 12. There have not been any attacks.

Sakura woke up late once again to begin for magic training. (_A/N_) (_She always seems to be late!) _Her teacher, Master Eriol, was not going to be happy with her. Quickly her maidservant, Tomoyo, whom was the same age as her and also Sakura's best friend even though it was forbidden for servants to commune with high rank people, dressed her sent her on her way.

She hurried down the stairs to the upper dungeon. They were to train in the upper dungeon because they were least likely to harm anyone in that part of the castle while they were training. Shaoran was already there and glared at her as she walked in.

_I don't understand why she of all people should learn magic! She isn't even good at it!_

Sakura knew that she was not as good and powerful as Shaoran, but she tried her hardest anyway. Then Master Eriol came to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to be late again"

Sakura had much respect for her master, but he often frightened her because drastic way of teaching. He thought that true magic came when you would in dire situations. So he often created circumstances for her and Shaoran to overcome. But more than once did Sakura broke down and Shaoran had to finish the job for her. Shaoran took a lot of pride in his top place of the best student. Once he said to her, _you were the one gifted with magic. You should be the one triumph over me, but you're just a weakling! That's all you are… a weakling_. Eriol watched the intense grueling stares from Shaoran's face.

_Perhaps it was wrong to betroth them. It doesn't appear that Shaoran will ever stop competing. It is a good thing that we did not reveal this to them it would be worse._

Then he sensed something. Some dark and evil presence was coming. Then he realized that it was the evil witch Meiling.

_Why is she here?! I thought that the fairies had built a barrier that she could not get through._

He had to find her before she found Sakura!

"Sakura run! Shaoran protect her with your life!"

And with those words he teleported to find the source of the evil magic.

_Why should protect her?! Why is she so important?!_ thought Shaoran.

But when he looked around he could not find her.

He quickly climbed the stair to find where she had gone. Sakura was running through the courtyard searching for a place where she could hide safely.

_Where should I run? Where would I be safe? What is it I'm running from?!_

Out of her fear she broke down and cried and a bench in the courtyard. Shaoran soon found her weeping.

_What is she crying about?! _

But he soon found himself pitying her.

_What!? What am I doing?! We gotta found a place to hide, not cry! _

He dragged her up from where she was crying.

"This is no place to cry! Why can't you be sensible?!"

Suddenly she remembered something. "The safest place in the castle is my room. That's where the most magic protection is!"

So they ran towards her room in search of a safe haven.

When they reached Sakura's room, Shaoran was surprised. Everything in her room was pink! When he turned to Sakura for an explanation he saw that she was laughing at him. In return he glared at her.

_Why is she laughing?! This is a dire situation._

"This is no time to be playing around." He shouted at her, which caused her to be scared again.

They waited in silence for Master Eriol to return. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs to Sakura's room, but those footsteps were much too loud and heavy. Harsh breathing was heard from the creature that was coming closer and closer to the door. Master Eriol's words ran through Shaoran's mind over and over.

"_Shaoran protect the princess at all costs!" _

Now he understood. Whatever was behind the door was after Sakura and he would have to protect her.

"Sakura! Hide behind me!"

Sakura looked at him with frightened eyes but did what she was told. Suddenly the door began to open and it revealed a hideous monster! Immediately Shaoran brought out his sword. Sakura also brought out her staff, but there wasn't much she could do. All she was good at was white magic.

_If Shaoran is going to defend me then I'll protect him too._

She created a barrier around her and Shaoran. Meanwhile Shaoran was preoccupied by the monster to realize what Sakura did. He threw some spells, but wasn't experienced enough to destroy him…

"Damn! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Shaoran shouted.

At long last a familiar sight appeared before them.

"Master Eriol!" the children shouted to their master.

Master Eriol smiled at them then expertly put the monster in a force field and teleported it out of there.

"Are you ok?" their wise teacher asked them.

Sakura replied first, "Yes. Thanks to Shaoran I was unharmed."

This surprised Shaoran. He considered her to be a competitor and a rival.

_Why is she praising me? Doesn't she understand that we're rivals?_

Sakura just smiled at him in complete thankfulness. Master Eriol was looking upon his two students with a smile on his face.

Perhaps I was wrong. They should make a good King and Queen as well as husband and wife…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

Well, what do you think? Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

CSS/Sleeping Beauty Crossover

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

---------------------------------------------

The following day the whole castle was in chaos.

Master Eriol had gone far away to terminate the monster, leaving the castle vulnerable. Every servant in the castle was on edge, fearing every little sound. As a result nothing was getting done. The King and Queen were frantic, for 12 years peace had prevailed but now an evil menace loomed near.

Sakura had been confined to her bedchamber by the King until Master Eriol's return. But he needn't worry about her leaving; yesterday's events were still fresh in her mind. Events that still was just as frightening to her, even now as she told her handmaiden Tomoyo the story.

"It was all so frightening; I thought I was going to die! But thanks to Shaoran's bravery everything turned out well."

Tomoyo laughed at her Mistress's ignorance. She had been told of the betrothal but was made to vow never speak of it. After re-telling the harrowing tale to Tomoyo, Sakura was finally able dry her tears. It was the first time since the unfortunate events of the day before. The sound of someone making their way up the stairway to the Princess's chamber catches their attention. Tomoyo moves over to open the door, allowing the messenger inside.

"Master Eriol has returned to the castle, He wishes to see you now." He said politely. After Sakura acknowledged the message he turned and departed.

Tomoyo quickly prepared her Mistress and sent her on her way.

As usual, Shaoran was already there, waiting impatiently for her to arrive.

"_What in the world is taking her so long? She's almost 30 minutes late!"_ He thought angrily.

When she finally arrived Shaoran gave her a degusted look. Master Eriol arrived, standing between them. This caused Shaoran to end his stare. Master Eriol knew that the last thing Sakura needed right now was someone being critical of her. He considered the current situation and decided that now would be the best time to explain why he called them to here.

"Shaoran, this is no the time to be angry." He began. "A great evil has been unleashed upon our land. We were once protected by the magic of the three fairies, however something has happened to them and spell has been broken. I am currently in the process of trying to locate them, however I have been unsuccessful. I know that you are both scared, yet in spite of your fears I need you both now more than ever." He finished explaining.

It was an amazing request and Shaoran was very excited to start the mission. Sakura on the other hand couldn't help dreaded it. Her emotions overwhelmed her and she began to cry, again.

Shaoran scoffed. _"She won't even last a day! If she was scared by a little monster then how is she gonna cope with a dangerous mission like this!"_

An unwelcome thought began to creep back into Shaoran's mind. "_She wasn't the only one scared, you were scared too."_

"Shaoran!" A voice called in his mind, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He said with a bit of irritation, looking for the person who had called his name.

"Are you ok?" The voice questioned curiously.

He turned around and looked at Sakura. She was looking at him with very concerned wet eyes.

"Why do you care?" He shouted loudly at her, instantly regretting saying it.

A very upset Sakura began to cry once again. "It's because you are my friend." She replied before running to Master Eriol for comfort.

"_Did she just call me her friend? But I'm not her friend, I'm her rival!"_ He mused to himself.

Master Eriol had always held a soft spot for Sakura and he knew that Shaoran was in the wrong. He decided that it was time to confront him about his perceptions about Sakura.

"Shaoran." he began. "You should be ashamed of your behavior towards the Princess. You two are not rivals, you are allies. More importantly she saw you as a friend, and from now on you two will have to depend on each other. It is not wise to reject the friendship of someone who could save your life someday. Besides why wouldn't you want to be her friend? The Princess is both kind and beautiful. She would risk her life to save yours, yet you think of her as nothing more than a rival. I suggest you rethink your feelings before it's too late." Master Eriol finished speaking and took a momentary pause.

He turned back to both children. "Tomorrow we will set out for the Dark Forest to search for any trace of the fairies." He explained. After another brief pause, he looked at Sakura. "Please make sure not to be late Princess." With that said he departed.

Sakura and Shaoran left as well for they had a long and tiring journey to prepare for.

-----------------------------------

Sakura did not sleep well that night. Tomoyo promised her that she would take care of the preparations for the journey, yet Sakura had insisted that she help, just in case her handmaiden forgot something important. However Tomoyo wouldn't let her and had sent her to bed.

It had taken a while, but eventually Sakura was able to drift off to a fitful sleep. As she did so she began to dream.

_She was running, running, running. Sakura felt that something was close behind her, trying to hurt her. She was all alone in a pitch black forest. She was trying to get away from whatever was stalking her, but whatever it was, it was very fast. It finally caught up to her; she was cornered and cowered in fear as the creature prepared to pounce on her. It jumped…_

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She woke up in a cold sweat from her horrible nightmare.

"Sakura, what is it?" Tomoyo asked in a concerned voice. "What's wrong my lady?" Her faithful handmaiden asked.

"I just had the most horrible dream!" Sakura replied, her voice still a little shaky. "I was all alone and it was dark. Something big was chasing me and almost got me, I was so scared!" She added in a tone that sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

"It's all right now." Tomoyo said in a reassuring voice. "You're safe with me now." Tomoyo added as she sat down on Sakura's bed and hugged her.

Sakura cried on Tomoyo's shoulder for quite a while. Reassured by Tomoyo's loving embrace, she was finally able to fall asleep again.

---------------------------------

Morning finally came and found Sakura late again.

"Tomoyo, Master Eriol is going to be very angry at me!" She said anxiously.

Tomoyo quickly gave Sakura her supplies and the Princess hurried down the stairs. She quickly headed towards the courtyard where they were supposed to meet. As usual Master Eriol scolded her and Shaoran gave her his infamous glare. In spite of the mean look on his face Sakura greeted him warmly.

"Good morning Shaoran!" She said with the biggest smile she could muster.

Her cheerfulness confused Shaoran. Suddenly he began to remember what Master Eriol said to him the day before.

"_She is both kind and beautiful, but she is also your ally so you should treat her with respect."_

"_She is…, beautiful?"_ He mused.

Shaoran never thought about it before, but when he looked at her through a different light he saw that she was indeed beautiful. Upon realizing this, a slight blush came on to his cheeks. He didn't realize that he was staring at her and Sakura began to worry that something was wrong.

"Shaoran, are you alright?" She asked curiously.

"Huh?" Shaoran finally realized what he was doing and quickly looked away.

"_I can't think of her beauty, she's my rival! I can't possibly like her!"_ His confused mind pondered wildly.

However his heart knew the truth. He was just lying to himself about not liking her. As he considered this a bigger, more noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks.

"_Why am I feeling like this? No, I have to get away from her!"_ His mind shouted to him.

"Master Eriol, Shouldn't we be going by now?" Shaoran queried intently.

Master Eriol had been watching them the whole time. He had watched curiously as Shaoran's feelings had changed. He was quite pleased by the scene, however all good things must come to an end.

"Yes, get your things and let us leave." He said plainly

So Master Eriol and his two students set off for the dark forest…

-------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

CCS/Sleeping Beauty Crossover

Chapter 3

Together with Master Eriol, Sakura and Shaoran head towards the Dark Forest south of the castle. Nether Sakura or Shaoran had been there before, so Shaoran wisely asked Master Eriol about it.

"Master Eriol, what is the Dark Forest like?" He questioned the Wizard curiously.

"Well, as the name implies, it's dark." He began. The canopy of trees is so dense no light can penetrate it." He said solemnly. He then looked at Shaoran intently. "There are also endless threats inside, that's why I need you two with me. You may not think that you are skilled enough, but when the time comes you'll find your true strength." He smiled at them after his last remark, but Sakura still seemed troubled.

"There are endless threats and no light?" She questioned her Master in a frightened voice. Sakura nervously began to recall her dream from the previous night.

"Yes, that is what we can expect, but there is no need for you to fret Princess. Shaoran and I will be there for you." He said in a reassuring voice, turned his head to Shaoran. "Isn't that right Shaoran?"

"_She should be able to take care of herself!" _He thought to himself angrily. _ "But something inside of me wants to protect her, what's going on?"_

"Shaoran?" Master Eriol asked again, finally gaining his attention.

"Umm…, I guess so." He replied back softly.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this._ "If Shaoran and Master Eriol protect me; I will be all right!"_

"Alright, then let's go!" Sakura said in a reassured voice.

They continued to walk towards the forest looming in front of them. A short time later they arrived at the edge of the forest.

"Remember to stay alert at all times; the forest can cause odd illusions, causing you to lose your way if you're not cautious." Master Eriol warned them as they entered the forest.

Just a few feet into the forest and everything became pitch black, just as Master Eriol had told them. "You must rely only on your magical senses." He explained. "You must also depend on each other; alone we will not be able find our way back out of the forest."

"Yes Master!" Shaoran and Sakura answered in unison, causing Shaoran to blush once again.

"_Why must I blush? It's not as though I like her!" _He told himself.

"_But you do like her so quit lying to yourself!" _His inner self seemed to shout back at him causing him to sigh in defeat.

"_At least it's dark and she can't see me."_ He mused to himself.

Using their magical senses, the trio is able to find their way through the forest, however unbeknownst to them; a monster has begun to track them as well. They were not able to sense it due to the huge amount of their powers being just to find their way through the forest. It had taken some time before they stopped; Master Eriol informed them that they had almost reached the middle of the forest.

"Although I don't think that it is wise, it might better if we spilt up." Master Eriol informed them. "I'll teleport ahead and see what I can find. Remember, we are looking for any trace of the fairies. Stay close to each other and you will be fine." The Wizard informed his students before teleporting away, leaving them alone.

Sakura was starting to panic; everything seemed so much darker with Master Eriol gone. They continued walking through the forest, her mind now so preoccupied with the fact that they were alone she lost her focus and tripped on a tree root. The inky blackness terrified her, causing her to begin to run. She ran blindly deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Sakura stop running!" Shaoran shouted, running after her as quickly as he could.

Sakura was alone and too frightened to use her magic to help herself. Finally she stopped running long enough to catch her breath. As she stood there she was able to re-focus her magical powers. It was then that she sensed the monster slowly following her. Terrified of the monster tracking her she began to run again.

"_This is just like the events in my dream."_ She thought wildly to herself. "_It was completely dark, a monster was following her, and she was running."_ Her confused thoughts once again caused her to loose her focus and she tripped on another tree root. This gave the monster the time it needed to catch up to her. Sakura watched helplessly as it prepared to attack. Sakura tried to shield herself, closing her eyes she prepared for the worst.

"_Now I get to see what was going to happen to me in my dream." _She thought with regret.

However after a few seconds she noticed that the monster hasn't attacked. She opened her eyes and found Shaoran, sword in hand defending her from the monster's attack. He continued his attacks until it fell lifeless. Exhausted, he started to collapse but Sakura caught him before he could fall.

"Shaoran, Shaoran, are you ok? Shaoran please speak to me!" she cried franticly.

"Sakura, use your magic…" he replied weakly.

Sakura quickly used a healing spell and Shaoran was quickly able to regain his strength.

"Thank you Sakura." He smiled at her gratefully, but to his dismay she was crying.

"That was just like my nightmare." She sobbed.

Suddenly Master Eriol re-appeared next to them. He glanced over to his students and chanted a quick incantation which teleported them out of the forest and back into the light again.

"I have found the three fairies and teleported them back to the castle where they can be healed." He said, his voice filed with much happiness. His expression changed when he looked at Sakura. "Is something wrong Princess?" He asked curiously.

"I got separated from Shaoran, I was all alone, and a monster was chasing me." She began. "It surly would have killed me if Shaoran hadn't protected me." She added before bursting into tears. "It was exactly like my nightmare!"

"You had a nightmare like this?" Master Eriol asked, a curious look appeared on his face.

"Yes, last night. It was exactly like what happened today!" The Princess explained.

"I should have known." The Wizard replied.

"You should have known what Master Eriol?" Sakura questioned intently.

"I should have known that you would have the gift of foresight." He began. "You have the ability to see things in the future, is that correct?" 

"Yes, every once in a while…, but not all of them have been true." Sakura replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Her Master queried.

"Once, I had this dream that I was asleep and couldn't wake up. Shaoran kissed me and I was able wake finally wake up." She explained. "But I know that such an event could never happen, so I'm not sure I actually can foretell things." She replied softly.

Master Eriol looked towards Shaoran with a very amused look on his face.

Shaoran was red as a tomato. "_She had a dream that I was kissing her?" _

"Yes, well that may be true, however you still have the gift if foresight." He replied. Once we return to the castle I will start training you to be able to see the future on demand. Come let us go there now." Master Eriol said before teleporting them to back to the castle.

-------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

Well do you like it so far? Next chapter three years will pass and Sakura 15th birthday will be coming up. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Sleeping Beauty Crossover

Chapter 4

It took me a long while to think of something to write. I've been kinda busy with my other stories as well…, but now I've written it so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Sleeping Beauty**

------------------------------------------------------

Three years have passed without any further attacks on the castle.

The threat from the evil Witch seemed to have ended, for now. The kingdom enjoyed the peace as best of they could.

Princess Sakura's 15th birthday was rapidly approaching, and the whole kingdom was looking forward to its arrival.

Since the Princess hasn't been harmed, it was assumed that the Witch has lost her ability to cause trouble for them. The peace was due largely in part to the magic of the three fairies that Master Eriol, Sakura, and Shaoran had rescued. Their magic combined had drained much of the Witch's powers.

Sakura was maturing just as the fairies had foretold. She was becoming a beautiful woman. Her cheerful personality was reflected throughout the Kingdom, its citizens happier much happier now than during those most difficult of times.

She had continued her training with Master Eriol until the day of his death. Sakura and Shaoran were the only people to really mourn his loss; holding a private funeral just for him.

Sakura's magic had vastly improved. She was now able to foretell the future on demand; however Master Eriol always advised her not to look into the future unless it was absolutely necessary. To do so when it wasn't necessary could cause difficulties. She had also honed the use of her healing magic, often using it to heal people wounded in battle or from accidents within the kingdom.

Shaoran had become a very powerful magician as well, rivaling even his former Master. However whenever he was around Sakura he would easily become distracted.

It was well known among the castle's residents that he had fallen in love with the Princess. Publicly he denied it, but he knew the truth in his heart. He had fallen for the Princess of Japan, to whom he was, without his knowledge betrothed to.

The King and Queen had planned on going waiting until their daughter's 15th birthday to tell them. They knew the marriage would work, but they still thought it wise to wait.

At this very moment Sakura and Shaoran were once again engaged in their training. Since the death of their Master, Shaoran had taken the lead in the Princesses training. He would launch magical attacks against her and Sakura would use her magic to create a shield to defend herself. If she was injured she would use her healing magic to heal her wounds.

Today however, Shaoran was a bit out of it. His attacks were well below his potential and it didn't take the Princess long to notice this.

"What's the matter Shaoran?" She asked in a voice full of concern. "Is something troubling you?"

Shaoran looked at her and started to blush, his voice stuttering as he tried to answer.

"N, n, nothing's wrong Princess." He stammered in a barely audible voice.

His answer caused Sakura became even more worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked him again. "Pleas tell me if something's wrong."

Concerned Sakura reached out and grabbed hold of Shaoran's arm, holding on to it tightly. Shaoran tried in vain not show the embarrassment caused by the interaction between them.

"I'm fine Princess, please don't worry yourself." He replied finally managing to free himself of Sakura's grasp. He turned and walked towards the exit.

"I'm going to take a break." He said plainly staring at the floor the whole time.

"Good bye Princess." He said before walking out the door, leaving Sakura by herself.

Completely bewildered, Sakura pondered what had just happened.

"_What was that all about?" _She asked herself curiously._ "Lately Shaoran has tried to get as far away from me as possible, and I thought we were friends? I guess I was wrong."_ She thought sadly.

The Princess sighed loudly and left the training room to go to her bedroom.

"Hello Princess!" Her handmaiden Tomoyo cheerful greeted her Mistress. Her cheerfulness quickly vanished when she saw how sad Sakura looked.

"What seems to be troubling you Princess?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know what's wrong with Shaoran." She began. "As of lately he has been completely ignoring me. I thought we were friends?" She added before sighing again.

"You two are indeed friends." Her handmaiden began. "He's just having a hard time right now understanding things, it will all pass in due time." Tomoyo said cheerfully. She knew that she needed to cheer Sakura up, even if what she was saying wasn't exactly the truth.

The truth was that Shaoran was scared to admit his true feeling for the Princess. Tomoyo knew she couldn't tell Sakura that. She was eager for her Mistresses 15th birthday to finally arrive so she would be able to learn the truth about her and Shaoran.

Thinking about it had caused Tomoyo to start to daydream; Sakura noticed the deep in thought look on her handmaiden's face.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" She shouted at her attendant.

Sakura's voice shocked Tomoyo out of her daydream. She looked innocently at her Mistress.

"Yes Princess?" She asked politely.

"How come every time I talk about Shaoran, you start staring off into space?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just thinking." She answered quietly.

"What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It was just some things, nothing of importance." Tomoyo replied plainly. "Come now, your birthday is coming up soon. Let's make the preparations we need." Tomoyo suggested. She secretly hoped that it would distract Sakura and she'd stop asking what she was thinking about.

It worked.

"OK, let's go Tomoyo!" She shouted and hurried down the stairs.

Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, hurrying down the stairs to catch her Mistress.

-------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know. I've run out of a lot of inspiration and want to finish this, but I will finish this! It would help if people that don't like this would not flame me and people that did like it, to review it please! It's kinda sad that it has 5 chapters and only one review. So yeah…

R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 5

I'm sorry that I don't update very often… I'm surprised at the number of people finally reviewing this now. Well, six isn't a very big number but it made me very happy. I'm continuing this story because I'm determined to finish what I started. **KHgirl23**,** dbzgtfan2004**,** Mysterious Angel Girl**,** Awesome Rapidash**, and** TamoumatheStarWarrior**,you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Sleeping Beauty. I'm just a girl with a very vivid imagination.

"…"-Dialogue

_Italics-_Thoughts

----------------------------------------------

"Do you like this one?" Tomoyo asked curiously, pointing to a dark pink color. They were trying to decide what color to use as the theme for Sakura's upcoming birthday. The Princess glanced over at it and shook her head.

"Not really." she replied softly. Normally Sakura wasn't a very picky person, however Tomoyo would know if she was just picking a color at random. Tomoyo had a way of making Sakura pick something she would really want. Reaching down she chose a different color.

"Do you like this one?" She asked curiously. The shade was a very light, almost white pink. Once again Sakura shook her head no. Determined, Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders and chose a different color from the assortment in front of her.

Holding it up, she shows it to Sakura. It is evident by her expression that she really likes it. Tomoyo sighs in delight; it was a lovely primrose pink.

"_Sakura looks absolutely adorable in primrose pink. She will look so beautiful."_ Tomoyo thought happily to herself.

Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was daydreaming again. She waved her hand in front of her face to try and snap her out of it. Tomoyo blinked and smiled at her.

"I like this one." She said simply. Tomoyo smiled in acknowledgment. She then excused herself to go and prepare for the birthday.

It was almost her birthday and Sakura didn't have anything to do, there were no business matters to attend to so she could spend the remainder of the day doing whatever she wanted.

She sighed and sat down. Her mind began think about Shaoran for some reason. She wondered curiously what he might be doing.

--------------------------------

"Dammit!" Shaoran shouted as he thrust his sword towards his intended target. Once again he missed. It seemed that every time he tried to attack he missed the target completely.

Something wasn't right and in his mind he knew exactly why he couldn't hit his target.

"_It's all her fault!"_ He mused angrily. He wasn't supposed to fall in love; however that's exactly what had happened to him. He had fallen in love with Sakura, The Princess of Japan.

She was constantly on his mind. He couldn't do anything right when ever he was around her. She caused him to always try to be the best but he just couldn't do it whenever she was around him.

He sighed and prepared to try once again to hit his target.

Suddenly he sensed someone approaching him. Not just anyone, it was her. Shaoran immediately tensed up, watching the door that she would be coming through nervously. The door opened and he watched as her beautiful and innocent face peeked inside to see if he was busy. She saw that he was looking straight at her with an odd look on his face.

It was almost the same look that Tomoyo had earlier that day. Sakura laughed at that thought. It seemed odd to her that she was comparing Shaoran to her handmaiden.

Shaoran saw her laughing and was very puzzled. _"What could she be laughing at? Oh no… was there something on me? Do I look really dumb? Was I doing something stupid?"_

"What are you laughing at Princess?" he asked nervously, a little bit scared at what the possibilities might be.

"First of all, please stop calling me Princess." Sakura began. "We've known each other for most of our lives and I want you to always call me Sakura. Next, I was laughing because you looked like my handmaiden Tomoyo when I walked in." She explained.

"I looked like a handmaiden?!" Shaoran replied in shock. If it was anybody else, he would have instantly told them to shut up. But since it came from Sakura he felt more embarrassed than mad.

"Not in appearance!" Sakura quickly reassured him.

He breathed a loud sigh of relief, causing Sakura laugh once again. "Your facial expression looked a lot like hers is what I meant." Shaoran's head jerked up, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked curiously.

The Princess shrugged in response.

"I always ask her what she's thinking about when she has that expression, but she won't tell me." Sakura sighed. She then walked over to where Shaoran was standing. As she did he noticed that she seemed very troubled about something.

"Is something wrong Prin-, I mean Sakura?" He asked intently.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she said, trying to put a fake smile on. However Shaoran saw right through it.

"What is it?" He asked again. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"It's just that… well; recently I've been having those dreams again." She confessed causing Shaoran raised an eyebrow.

"What dreams are you talking about?" He questioned with piqued interest.

"The kind of dreams I have when something bad is going to happen." Sakura began explaining. "I had them right before that time when we went into the forest and I was chased by that monster. I also had them right before Master Eriol died." Her voice trailed off as she spoke of Eriol's death.

Master Eriol's death was still a heavy burden on her mind. The memories still troubled her deeply and Shaoran was well aware of this. Without giving it much thought he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Sakura was very shocked at what Shaoran was doing.

"_Since when did Shaoran ever hug me?"_ Sakura mused to herself curiously.

Shaoran finally realized what he was doing and quickly released her and ran off.

"Shaoran, Wait!" Sakura called after him however he didn't hear her; he was already out of earshot by then. Sakura felt really bad; somehow she got the feeling that it was her fault that he ran off like that. She thought about it as she walked back to her room. Opening the door she walked inside and was relived to see Tomoyo waiting for her.

"Sakura, you look so sad." Tomoyo said in a worried tone. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura tried to force her mouth into a smile so Tomoyo would feel better, but she couldn't. She felt too guilty.

"Tomoyo, I feel really bad." She finally admitted. She then began to explain to her handmaiden everything that happened.

Tomoyo laughed when Sakura told her about Shaoran having the same facial expression as her own.

"What's so funny Tomoyo?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's nothing; please continue telling me what happened." Tomoyo replied with a smile. The Princess continued on telling her story. She was almost in tears as she felt pangs of guilt wash over while she re-told how Shaoran had run away from her.

Tomoyo noticed this and leaned over, embracing her in a hug. "It'll be ok Sakura, it wasn't your fault." She began softly. "Shaoran was just a little confused." She explained to her Mistress compassionately. "It's almost time for bed anyway." She said indicating to the window where darkness was rapidly descending. "Tomorrow is your birthday, so please try and sleep well." Tomoyo said as she walked towards the door. "Good night Sakura." She said to her Mistress and then left the room.

It took many hours for Sakura to fall asleep. Eventually she is able to finally fall into a deep dream filled sleep.

----------------------------------

Chapter 5 is done! Yay! Tomorrow is her birthday. There will be more action next chapter. Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry peoples… I just haven't felt like writing much…, I don't know why…, I've just been so tired…, anyway, this chapter might be awful but I'm trying. Please enjoy.

**Important! Please read!!!**

I just realized I made a mistake. The curse was that Sakura would die before the sun rises on her 15th birthday. Well, let's change it to before the sun rises on the day _**after**_ her birthday. I'm sorry for the mistake! I'll go back to the earlier chapters to fix it up.

Thank you **Momo-chan12**, **puasluoma**, **Sakura and Syaoran**, and **Pink Fire101** for reviewing. I'm kinda disappointed that nobody that read the earlier chapters reviewed this one. Oh well. At least I got some new reviewers now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

---------------------------------------

Sakura's sleep was fraught with frightful dreams that night. In her dreams a menacing dark cloud was shrouding her, preventing any light from reaching her, keeping her total darkness. The cloud seemed to be taking her away from her home and leaving her in some sort of dark empty void. Being all alone in the inky blackness was terrifying for the young Princess.

Tomoyo, having awakened before her Mistress quickly noticed that she was not having a very fitful sleep. She climbed out of her bed and quietly moved over to Sakura's bed.

"Princess, Princess." Tomoyo said gently as she shook Sakura, trying to wake her up. "Princess Sakura, please wake up!" Her handmaiden pleaded desperately until she finally awoke.

"Tomoyo, is that you?" Sakura asked quizzically as she slowly became fully awake. Sitting up in her bed she looked over at her handmaiden with a terrified look on her face. "I just had another horrible nightmare!" She exclaimed, almost on the verge of tears.

Tomoyo sits down next to her Mistress and places a reassuring arm around her. "There, there Princess, everything will be all right." She says reassuringly. "Today is your birthday, let us be happy and celebrate!" Her handmaiden said happily.

Her comforting words seem to have a positive effect on her Mistress and Tomoyo watches cheerfully as Sakura smiles back at her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, today is my birthday!" Sakura said happily, her mood improving immensely.

Tomoyo smiled in delight, she loved making Sakura happy more than anything else. She helped her Mistress get dressed in her elegant primrose pink dress. She then helped to get her ready for this most important day.

--------------------------------------------

The whole castle was bustling about busily, trying to make every preparation perfect for her highness, Princess Sakura's birthday.

The whole town had been invited and everyone was hurriedly going about the process of getting ready. There were several smaller celebrations planned for earlier in the day, however the main event was to take place that night. A grand feast was planned as well as an elegant ball. It was at the ball that the King and Queen planned on announcing Princess Sakura and Shaoran's engagement.

Tomoyo had waited for this day for a long time and she could hardly contain her excitement as she finished the final preparations.

The whole castle had been beautifully decorated and was ready for the festivities to begin. Servants hurried about preparing the lavish feasts. Long tables were filled with all manner of cooked meats, vegetables, pastas, and rice dishes. Other tables contained vast assortments of cakes, pies, and other delicate pastries. Everything looked delicious and a wondrous aroma began to permeate the air around the kingdom.

Sakura was still in her chamber along with Tomoyo, who continued to preparing the Princess for the big night.

"Princess Sakura I must say, you look absolutely beautiful!" Her handmaiden exclaimed happily as she and the Princess looked at her reflection in the mirror inside Sakura's bedchamber.

Tomoyo gazed lovingly at the reflection in the mirror. Sakura looked absolutely breathtaking.

The dress she wore was a beautiful primrose pink color. It was strapless and it fit Sakura's figure perfectly. The dress was layered with the pink fabric on the bottom and a shimmering silky see through fabric on top and every time Sakura moved she sparkled. The skirted part of the dress flared out beautifully.

"Do you really think so Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in a modest voice.

She was slightly embarrassed at all the praise Tomoyo was lavishing on her. Her cheeks had become noticeably pink and it strangely enough it made her outfit fit her even better.

"Yes I do Princess." Tomoyo replied with a giggle. "You look so cute when you blush." Tomoyo added dreamily.

Sakura laughed nervously at her handmaiden's comment.

"Master Shaoran won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Tomoyo added slyly.

Hearing Shaoran's name, Sakura's interest became piqued at what her handmaiden had just said.

"What did you say about Shaoran?" She asked in a somewhat confused voice.

Tomoyo quickly realized at what she had just said and nervously tried to change the subject.

"Uh…, umm…, it was nothing Princess." Tomoyo said quickly to her Mistress. "Please pay no attention to it."

Lucky for Tomoyo, Princess Sakura was so gullible; she believed her handmaiden and didn't bother to question her again.

Tomoyo finished getting Sakura ready and prepared to escort her to the grand ballroom where the feast was to be held.

The feast was to include an elegant ball and Sakura wondered curiously as to whom she would be partnered with.

Along with her handmaiden Sakura walked down the steps from her chamber with much grace and poise. They walked through the castles hallways until they arrived at the doorway to the ballroom; Tomoyo held the door open and Sakura walked into the massive hall.

"She's so beautiful," and "I can't believe that the Princess is already 15 years old." Is heard from many of the people in the crowd as the young girl walked gracefully towards where her Father and Mother are seated. She quietly walked over to the King and Queen and stood before them.

"Hello Mother, Father." She said in a very proper voice. She then curtsied in respect.

The King smiled broadly at his daughter. "Hello Sakura, please take a seat." He said, pointing to a chair right next to where Shaoran, who looked like he was in a daze, was sitting.

"_She is so beautiful…,' _Shaoran thought to himself. _"She looks just like an angel."_

Sakura smiled when she saw Shaoran and sat down next to him. She was completely obvious to what he was currently feeling, his face started to heat as he blushed.

"_She's so close to me…,"_ He thought nervously as Sakura took her place next to him. _ "I just wanna reach out and touch her."_

Shaoran shook his head, trying desperately to get the thoughts of Sakura out of his mind.

Sakura and Shaoran watch curiously as the King stands up to make an announcement. He pauses momentarily as silence fills the massive room. The people of the Kingdom turn their attention to what their King is about to say.

"Thank you everyone for coming to Princess Sakura's 15th birthday celebration." He begins. "Now we shall celebrate, let the feasts begin!" He shouted cheerfully.

The feast begins and the guests happily move over to the long food laden tables and excitedly begin to dig into the great feast before them.

---------------------------------------------

I hope everyone liked it. I lied that the adventure would be in this chapter. I decided to go ahead and end it here and have the adventure later. There will be a lot of Sakura and Shaoran fluff in the next chapter. Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Yay! So I'm updating. For some reason, I'm in such a writing mood. I guess it's because my dad is being a meanie and I like this as a break from working. So be thankful. I might be writing more soon. Okay, remember, there's lot's of drama and lot's of fluff in this chapter. Be prepared lol.

Thanks to **Sakura and Syaoran**, **puasluoma**, **Mysterious Angel Girl**, **AngstLoveAnime1912**, and **goddess-chan123** for reviewing my story.

♫------------------------♥---------------------♫

The feast was a huge success. Everything was absolutely perfect and everyone had a wonderful time. Many of the peasants had given gifts to the beautiful Princess and she thanked every single one of them. Everyone knew that she was going to be a wonderful Queen. Her kindness and attentiveness to their happiness was very important to everyone in the kingdom. She was a blessing to everyone around her. That was a fact.

The King looked over at Sakura, watching as his daughter had a wonderful time. He looked at Prince Shaoran, who seemed to be looking rather nervous. The King chuckled and relished in the thought that tonight their engagement would be revealed to the two young friends. But first, the King had a surprise for his daughter.

"Tonight marks a very special occasion. Princess Sakura has finally turned fifteen. To mark this occasion we decided to have a ball tonight in her honor." The King announced.

Sakura looked shocked as she turned to face her father. However her face quickly changed into a very bright smile.

"Thank you Father!" She shouted as she ran into the King's arms and hugged him happily.

"You're welcome Sakura. Tonight is just for you, and I want you to be very happy." The King cooed to his daughter.

He then turned to the audience. "Now, who will have the first dance with Princess Sakura?" He asked curiously.

Many young men and older boys quickly got up to go ask the Princess to dance. Shaoran saw this through the corner of his eye and he immediately ran up to her quicker than anyone else.

"Prin… Princess… will you dan- dance with m… me?" Shaoran asked stuttering and out of breath.

Sakura was surprised, but very pleased that Shaoran wanted to dance with her and she accepted his offer, much to the disappointment of the many other young men who had hoped for that dance.

He offered his arm and Sakura took it without hesitation. The two young adults went out onto the dance floor where, at least for the moment they were the only ones dancing.

Shaoran took her hands and as the mistrals began to play they began to dance.

After a while other couples entered the dance floor and began to dance. However, neither Sakura nor Shaoran realized this; they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Their eyes had locked and there seemed to be no way that they could be unlocked. Sakura immensely happy that Shaoran didn't hate her, in fact he may even care deeply for her.

From that moment, she believed that she first felt… love.

Shaoran was completely mesmerized by her beauty and tonight he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had known for a while that he was in love with her, but tonight he felt it to the max. He would do anything for her, just to keep that smile on her face.

The King and Queen looked at each other, satisfied with their accomplishment.

The King raised his glass and tapped it to get everyone's attention. This worked well since everyone paid attention to their King. Sakura and Shaoran finally looked away from each other, but they couldn't bear to let go of each other.

"I have a very special announcement to tell you all about Princess Sakura and Prince Shaoran." The King said.

Everyone cheered loudly causing Sakura and Shaoran's faces turned a bright red. They quickly let go of each other and waited for the King to continue.

"Since there infancy it had been decided that they should be together. So pleases me to announce the engagement of Princess Sakura and Prince-" The King stopped mid sentence, for something evil had just appeared.

The castle doors flew open revealing the evil witch Meiling!

"Mwahahaha! You thought that you could get rid of me did you?!" Meiling shouted maniacally at the King.

Sakura was very scared and clung tightly to Shaoran, who prepared to protect her as best he could.

The evil witch just laughed sarcastically at him.

"You can't protect her boy, she's coming with me." Meiling said as she used her magic to draw Sakura towards her.

She kept the captured Princess high up in the air, preventing anyone from reaching or rescuing her.

"Since you love your Princess so much, I'm going to kill her right in front of you." Meling cackled evilly. She then turned to Sakura and she cast a spell onto the Princess causing her to go limp and seemingly lifeless.

"Sakura!!!" Shaoran shouted above all of the other cries.

This only pleased the witch more.

"Mwhaha!! She is dead!" The witch said loudly "I believe that I will keep her as a trophy in my dungeon."

With that she cackled one more time and then disappeared along with Sakura.

"Sakura!!!!" Shaoran wailed again. He ran all the way to his bed chamber and somehow through the muffled sobs managed to fall asleep.

♪-------------------------------♥----------------------------♪

No Sakura!!! There's some drama and a lot of fluff. I noticed as I was writing this that I used a lot of stuff from Cardcaptor Sakura 3rd season and the second movie. I didn't mean to, but it's just what popped in my head.

Yay! They finally admitted to themselves that they are in love with each other. Now will true love conquer all? Stay turned to find out! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8

Yay new chapter. I'm on a roll today. I finished a one-shot and two other chapters. Yes! I'm in school now so expect many more updates and hopefully better ones!

Thanks to **AngelEmCuti** and **TamoumatheStarWarrior** for reviewing. I'm kinda hoping that I would get more reviews because I'm so close to getting 100 reviews for my Kingdom Hearts fic I'm writing, but I'm not complaining. Whatever you give me is good enough for me! Basically I plan to finish with 10 or none reviewers so it's all good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Sleeping Beauty.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning dawned very somber and solemn in the kingdom. The disappearance and death of their beloved Princess Sakura had seemingly taken the life from the people living there.

Shaoran had barely slept at all during the night. When he did manage to sleep, nightmares invaded his dreams, they consisted mostly of Princess Sakura dancing joyfully within fields of flowers.

Everything seemed so…, so worthless now that she had been removed from his life. He needed her so much, and now that she was gone forever he finally realized something very important…

"_I wonder if she ever loved… me?" _He thought in despair.

He had never gotten to know how she felt about him. Was he just a friend to her, or more of a brother? He needed her so much. He had taken for granted of all the time he had been able to be with her… Tears started to fill his eyes, but he stopped himself from crying, again.

"_I must be strong… I must be strong…_" He repeated over and over to himself in hopes that those words would help him to find his courage.

He wiped off the remaining tears and started to dress himself. The King and Queen had requested that everyone living within the castle were to come to a meeting. Once he finished dressing he quickly ran down the many stairways within the castle. He stumbled here and there because he was running without any want or desire. It was only because the King and Queen wanted him there.

"_I wonder why they wanted me.. Can't I just grieve for my love…!?"_ He thought sadly in his head.

He arrived at the designated room where the meeting would be held, and after finding an open chair sat down at the table to wait for the King and the Queen to arrive.

It did not take them long to arrive and the meeting began shortly thereafter. However, before they had a chance to speak Shaoran rudely interrupted them out of grief for Sakura.

"Why would the witch want to attack Sakura?" He asked in a confused tone. "Sakura never did anything to the witch, yet she killed her! Why… Why would she kill Sakura!? Why!?" He shouted angrily at the King and Queen. They looked surprised at his outburst but they quickly understood since he didn't know the whole story yet.

"Calm yourself Shaoran and I shall tell you the entire story." The Queen replied seriously.

Out of curiosity and respect for the Queen Shaoran quickly retook his seat and remained silent.

"Thank you; now let me explain a few things first." The Queen began. "When I finally gave birth to Princess Sakura, we held a big celebration and everyone from our Kingdom came. The three fairies and your mother came as well. You were just a small baby and it was then when Yelan and I decided that you and Sakura would be engaged."

"Whoa what?! Sakura and I are… engaged?!" Shaoran almost screamed again. He couldn't believe it! His mother had never told him! No one had ever told him and only now that Sakura was dead was he finding out that the person he was in love with was actually engaged to him the whole time.

"Yes, it was planned too be announced at the Princess's birthday party last night. However, right before we could tell you two Meiling attacked." The King informed the young Prince.

Surprisingly Shaoran remained silent so the Queen took it as a sign to continue. "Sakura was also given magical powers as a gift from the one of the fairies as you well know, along with the gift of beauty and cheerfulness."

Shaoran nodded his head signaling that he did know about that.

"But what you do not know is that Sakura isn't truly dead." The King said, interrupting his wife.

Shaoran looked at him in confusion. "What, what do you mean she's not truly dead?! I saw her die before my own two eyes!" He shouted.

"Yes, you did see what you thought was her being killed. However, she is only in a very deep trance, she is not truly dead. You see, while Master Eriol was alive he had special training sessions with Sakura alone. For quite a long time, he trained her to learn this technique in the event that Meiling did show up to try and kill her. It is a protective type of shield that defends against the attack. It also makes to person attacked appear dead thus fooling the opponent into thinking their attack was a success. Only someone that has great magical power can reawaken her. That person is you Shaoran." The King informed him.

Shaoran was so shocked. "The Princess is not dead… she's still alive…" He muttered quietly as tears welled up in his eyes. "And only I can save her from this monster…"

"Yes Shaoran, you are the one destined to save her." The King and Queen both affirmed.

"Then what must I do?" He asked in a deathly serious tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yes Sakura is not truly dead! Shaoran must of course save her! Next chapter, Shaoran is briefed about the plan to save her and head toward Meiling's dungeon. Yay! I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
